The Wedding Fiasco
by jmfantasy
Summary: The time has finally come. Jez and Morgead are finally getting married. But who is the maid of honour? What's this we hear of a traitor brother? Sequel to the best day. T for violent images, and suggestions


**So here it is, the long anticipated arrival of the best day sequel. I hope you like it, however it WILL be a one shot. but I will debate writing a sequel if enough people request it.**

_**The wedding fiasco**_

_**Jez POV**_

"No, no, no, I will NOT have pink at my wedding." I screamed it, no way. Ugh that horrible colour. It was so discerning to women, not to mention it clashed with my hair.

"Come on Jez, it's a classic bridesmaid colour."

"No Poppy. Rashel and Keller would kill you if they knew you were suggesting it."

"Suggesting what?" Ah, say their names and there they are.

"Hey, suggesting what?"

"That you wear pink," Rashel's face went stony as she turned on Poppy, but Keller laughed thinking it was a joke.

"I. Will. Not. Wear. Pink."

"Oh come on Rashel," Poppy was whining, god, why had I chosen to let her be my wedding planner.

"No, and Jez doesn't want it anyway."

"Jez?" Poppy looked at me with elfin eyes, and my anger returned

"No. Pink will not be seen at my wedding."

"Hmph," I grinned triumphantly, glad I had won. Besides it was my wedding. It should be my choice. "Well, okay so what do you want?"

"I want a small wedding, with just circle daybreak soulmates, and my family invited."

"Wait, so that's... 40 soulmates, plus your 6 family members, so 46 guests. So we already picked out the invites a month ago and they were sent out 2 weeks ago. Just wanted to make sure I invited everyone. You just wanted a blood fountain, yum, as dinner. Plus burgers, and punch for the others, which I have to say is unsophisticated for a wedding, even by your standards," I laughed but let her continue, I wasn't going all out on this, really I'd have rather gotten married in front of one of the cupids here in Vegas, but Poppy would have none of it. "And then you just want black flowers, symbolic of each of the night world races scattered, not in bunches places. It's to be an outside wedding under a white tent, which arrives tomorrow. Are we on track so far?"

"Yes," God, this was too much work. I had been going through details and arguing with Poppy for 3 months, ever since the day after I got engaged. I was going to kill Morgead. Why'd he do this to me.

"Your final dress fitting was earlier, I still can't believe what you chose! And we need to choose colour for bridesmaid and maid of honour dresses. Style we have, but we need to get the witches to change the colour, and get the tux colours for best man's tuxes changed to match. Your bouquet is chosen, and the black roses are already here. Everything is ready Jez, you just have to choose colours.

"Well, I want my maid of honour's opinion."

"She isn't here yet Jez, but your bridesmaids are, ask them."

"Nope, my sister gets final say on what she wears."

"Ugh, fine." Poppy glared at me.

"Then I guess we are done till she gets here."

"She's at Circle Daybreak in Canada right now. It's where she wanted to be. Her father was last rumoured to be there."

"I still don't get that,"

"What?"

"The whole sister thing..."

"Well, we had the same mom, she was a witch. We are actually related to Gillian. But that's besides the point. But my mom got banged up by her husband, my dad, and her soulmate, Tyrell . She loved both of them, and somehow got impregnanted with three babies, with 2 different fathers. Jessica's dad was a werewolf named Tyrell Lovett, related to Jeremy. Actually he was Jeremy's dad. My father was a vampire, so I am technically part human, because I never came into my powers, so without them I am a human. But in actuality I am part witch part vampire, but unlike you I can choose which I want to be. Jessica is part witch, part werewolf, and has the ability to be both. And to top it all off, as twins we are both wild powers. So she is still training in Canada, but she is also trying to track down her father. Jessica also has a full twin brother named Alex. He won't be coming, he doesn't like me much. Alex got the bad end of the batch being solely werewolf, and not being a wild Power. He resents us now, and has started to change..."

"I thought your mom was dead. And why did Thierry let her leave if she is a wild power?" Anger welled up in my chest and I found myself close to screaming.

"My mother is dead, she died not long ago. And guess what, I never really knew her. She faked her death so Jessica would be safe. And Jessica would have gone either way, she's a lot like me Poppy, you should know that."

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to upset you."

"Whatever," I turned and walked out the door. I went off to my room, trying to fight the tears. I reached my room, and collapsed on my bed.

"Jez, what's wrong?" I looked up and saw my window open, and a beautiful young girl, with cascading brown waves, and ice blue eyes, flecked with gold looked at me with open concern. She gave even me, one of the most beautiful girls in the world, a run for her money. I got up and threw myself in her arms, forgetting I'd been upset.

"Jessica!" I'd missed her so much, and it was great to see her again, "We didn't expect you till tomorrow." Her laugh lifted my spirits, it was so good to have my long-lost twin here with me.

"I came early, figured you would be going insane by now. Besides as maid of honour it's my duty to be here."

"Any luck?" Her expression darkened, and she shook her head.

"Where's the groom? I have a few words to the wise for him."

"Downstairs, where is Peter?" She looked away, and I knew something was wrong. "Jess?" Tears glistened in her eyes as she looked at me,

"I couldn't. I feel so bad, because I love him, but I couldn't"

"Couldn't what?"

"Be with him, the visions were horrible."

"Jess..."

"I'll fix it, but right now this is about you. You are about to get married, don't you dare let me be a downer on the mood."

"I know, tomorrow afternoon, I'm so nervous..."

"You'll be beautiful Jez. No one will be able to take their eyes off you, and then Morgead is all yours." I nodded smiling happily at the thought. I followed her downstairs to where Morgead was waiting. I kissed him, loving having him this close again, Poppy had insisted we not see each other this past week because it was `bad' luck or some mumbo jumbo like that. But she wouldn't pry me away with Jessica here. Everyone in their right mind was too frightened to cross her.

"Now you listen here boy," Morgead was tugged away from me, and I saw Jess holding him by his shirt front, "You mess with my sister, you hurt her in any way, and I will kill you. Whether she wants me to or not, and I have killed enough people, they have a name for me in the Night World. I'm more famed than even the Cat. So you better watch out." I saw Morgead gulp and he nodded.

"Yes ma'am."

"Well then go off to your bachelor party, and be a good boy." I laughed as Morgead walked away like a dog with it's tail tucked between it's legs.

"Man, how do you do that?"

"It's all part of your charisma,"

"Huh."

"And you have already had your party so you are going to go get some rest right now."

"Yes m'lady" I meant it sarcastically, but she grinned triumphantly so I went upstairs and got out of my clothes, and slipped into my night gown. I got under the covers and pulled them up. Then I realized I hadn't chosen my colours yet,

"Poppy's going to kill me" was the last thought that went through my head before I passed out.

*The next morning*

"Up, now. You have to get in your dress."

"ugh, Poppy what time is it?"

"11 am."

"ugh, I still have 3 hours till the wedding,"

"Get Up!" she shrieked it and I chucked a pillow at her head.

"Come on Jez, she woke me up at 9, don't complain. I looked up and saw my sister standing there looking gorgeous in a sky blue dress that dipped to her chest, showing too much cleavage. Well in my opinion, but it could just be because she was my sister and I didn't want to see that. A thin strap wrapped up around her neck and her hair was in an elegant French twist with a few waves escaping and falling lightly beside her face. She had on a simple silver heart necklace, with a diamond in the centre, and silver hoop earrings and bangles. She had on ballet flats to match her dress. Her eyes had a light blue just on the lower lid of her eye, with minor mascara, and a lip tone lipgloss. Overall; a vision that would rival me in my dress. I got up and slipped my feet into my slippers, I stretched and yawned. Poppy pulled my dress out of my closet, and I stepped into it. I sat down at my vanity desk and let Poppy attack my hair and face. When she was finished I looked in the mirror, and thankfully; I was still able to recognize myself in the mirror. Poppy put my jewellery on, and I was finished. I looked at the clock, 12:30. I stood up and took the protective robe off, I looked glorious. I nodded to Poppy and went downstairs.

"So are you mad at me?"

"What for?"

"Not getting back to you about colours..."

"Oh, silly, no. Jessica told me them last night."

"Oh..." I looked around and spotted Rashel and Keller in matching dark blue dresses. It matched their normal colours well. Neither wore make-up, and both left their hair down. Keller grinned and lifted the skirt slightly, I laughed as I realized she was wearing sneakers. I looked into the tent, hiding slightly and spotted everyone already there.

Each row had 6 seats on either side of the aisle. In the first row on the left side were two empty seats for Rashel and Keller. Beside that was my mother's family. I didn't realize how much I had missed Claire and the others until seeing them now. On the right hand side were 3 empty seats for Galen, Ash, and my Uncle Bracken. The three other seats were occupied by Raven, Val, and Thistle. In the row behind on the left hand side from left to right was, Gillian, David, Eric, Thea, Blaise and then Timmy. On the other side was Mare, Mark, Jade, Rowan, Lucas (oh crap the lord of the Night World came to my wedding, take that Ash), and Hugh. I was actually really glad Hugh had come, I hadn't thought he would until I found out his soulmate was Thistle. The left side of the third row was occupied by Delos, Maggie, Miles, Winnie, Elliot and Daphne. On the right; James, Poppy, Phil, Jeanne, Nilson, and Lupe. The last row had 3 seats on the left, and 4 on the right. On the right was Jeff, Chess, Hannah and Thierry. But on the left... well, my brother, his soulmate, and Jessica's soulmate. Oh god, this would be interesting.I didn't know why Alex was here, I didn't know why I had invited a lot of the people who were here honestly. But Poppy had insisted on all the soulmates being here... so they were. But my brother had been disinvited, I didn't want him here. And Jess would have a bird when she saw Peter. Oh well, drama is always fun, especially when it means you get to prank someone.

"Jez, you look beautiful." I turned to see my Uncle Bracken smiling at me. I threw my arms around him in a hug.

"I missed you, thank you for agreeing to walk me down the aisle."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." He smiled and I knew everything would work out. The next half an hour, waiting for the wedding to start, was the longest of my life, but it was worth it when I finally was able to walk down the aisle towards my Morgy. I watched Jessica go in front of me, and saw her almost stop, she must have spotted Peter, but I was glad when she continued. I then followed on Bracken's arm. All eyes were on me and I knew I looked stunning. I had chosen my dress, and it sure as hell was not traditional. It was a silver number, to match my eyes. I reached just below my knee. It was tight just around the chest line but flowed out after that. It fit all my curves wonderfully, and it outlined my chest. A thin strap wound up my neck to hold it in place. On my feet were silver flats that highlighted my fair skin. In my hand were the black roses which matched fantastically with the dress. My hair was left loose with the front strands pinned up out of my eyes, the way Morgead liked it. I had on mascara, but not heavy, and silver eye shadow that accented my eyes brilliantly. I had on a matching silver heart to the one Jessica wore, they were twins and we could communicate from anywhere in the world with them. I had diamond studs in that reflected off the lights. I was a vision in silver the way Jess was a vision in blue. I reached the front and saw that the only people still standing were me, Jess, Quinn, Morgy, my uncle and the minister. My hand was placed in Morgead's and I felt the familiar re-assuring tingle. I smiled at him, and my uncle took his seat. We turned to face the Minister.

"Speak you vows, children of God, make your boned before him." I looked to Morgead nervously and smiled reassuringly.

"I, Morgead Alexander Blackthorn, take you Jezebel Lily Redfern to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will trust you and honor you I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully Through the best and the worst, Through the difficult and the easy. What may come I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold So I give you my life to keep So help me God." God it sounded great to know he loved me so much, but know it was my turn. Thank god I'd rehearsed this,

"I, Jezebel Lily Redfern, take you Morgead Alexander Blackthorn, to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever I will trust you and honor you I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully Through the best and the worst, Through the difficult and the easy. What may come I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold So I give you my life to keep So help me God."

"And so together you pray," we both looked at the minister and spoke in unison

"Entreat me not to leave you, or to return from following after you, For where you go I will go, and where you stay I will stay Your people will be my people, and your God will be my God. And where you die, I will die and there I will be buried. May the Lord do with me and more if anything but death parts you from me." The rest of the vows passed in a blur, as it was mostly the Minister speaking. I spoke up when needed but now that I was with him, time was speeding by.

"You may now kiss the bride," Morgead leaned down and kissed me and our minds melded, as we lost track of time,

'You are the most beautiful bride I have ever seen, Jez'

'And you the most handsome groom. I'm so glad you convinced me into this'

'Me too, Jez. Me too.' It was over too soon with Jess tapping me on the back and grinning. We walked to the dance floor and Morgead and I shared our dance to Elvis Presley's Can't Help Falling In Love. I had chosen it because it spoke to our relationship. I had tried not to, but I couldn't help it in the end. The song ended and there was a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see my brother.

"Mind if I cut in?" Morgead shook his head, and disappeared to save Jessica from Ricky, who had seemed to have taken a liking to her. I noticed that Peter was just watching her from across the dance floor. Alex grabbed me in the traditional dance position and we started swaying to the new song that came on.

"Why are you here?"

"Look, I realized how stupid I've been. I was jealous, and don't you start on me about that. I just wanted to be special for once, and it seemed like it was always you or Jess. Even as a kid when we didn't grow up together, my dad always went on about her and mum. So I'm sorry, I realized how big an idiot I was when you didn't want e at your wedding. Can you forgive me?" I nodded and smiled, glad to have my brother back. The song ended, and I found myself dancing with Bracken. The rest of the evening passed in a blur, as I danced my way through everyone and found myself back with Morgead. The snack table had been a hit. My wedding had been flawless. And it was all over in 15 minutes. Thank god, I wanted this make-up off of my face.

"Are you ready to ditch?" I grinned up at my devious soul mate and nodded. He grabbed my hand and we slipped away, back towards the mansion. We left on our honeymoon tomorrow, staying tonight at the mansion. As we were making our getaway I caught sight of two figures up ahead, clinging to each other. Morgead and I looked at each other and nodded.

"Gotcha!" we cried, grabbing them from behind. I grinned as I saw the faces.

"Well, well, well, I thought you said this was over?"

"I tried but it was too hard. He convinced me it's his fault." I laughed.

"Well, I'm glad you are back together. But you hurt her," I turned my attention to peter, "And I will give you a potion that keeps you alive until I let you dye, and then I will skin you alive, and cut each limb from your body, got it?" He nodded terrified, and jess grabbed his hand reassuringly.

"She won't, because I'll kill you first, don't worry honey." He nodded but looked even more scared, I laughed as Morgead and I disappeared into the shadows. We got to our room and I went straight to the bathroom, and washed this crap off my face. I felt hands undoing my hair. I turned when it was all off, and grabbed Morgead, pulling him in for a kiss. I latched my legs around his waist, and he carried me to the bed. We fell on top, and well, let's just say we had a fun first night as man and wife.

*3 weeks later*

We were still backpacking across Europe, we were scheduled to do so for a month as our honeymoon. But I had started to feel sick, so I went in to the nearest drug store, scared that my suspicions would be confirmed. I bought what I needed and headed back to the hotel. Morgead had gone out to get us some food, I still ate human food, so he had to get for me. I pulled out the required items from the bag, and read the instructions. I nodded my head and did the test. I paced around the room waiting for the 10 minutes to be up. I walked into the bathroom, and stopped dead as I saw the test results. This couldn't be happening to me, I wasn't ready. No, no, no, no, no. Please no. Goddess no. I started to hyperventilate, and sank to the bathroom floor, cradling the test to my chest. It explained everything. The dizziness, the illness that had started a couple days ago. Oh goddess, this couldn't be happening to me. But I knew it was, deep inside me I had already accepted it. But I couldn't stop the tears that fell. I was so scared. What if I did something wrong? Ugh, this complicated everything. I heard the dorr slam and tried to stop my tears, but I couldn't. I was too shaken.

"Jez? What's wrong, I can feel your distress?" Morgead slammed the bathroom door open, and took in my dishevelled figure. He quickly closed the distance between us, and pulled me into his arms. I loved him so much, I really did. It felt so good to be held by him.

"Morgead- I" I choked it out but couldn't contine.

"What is it Jez? I'm here for you, no matter what." I couldn't speak though, so I gave him the test, and watched his eyes widen. A grin spread across his face, and I found that I could speak again,

"Morgy, I'm pregnant."


End file.
